Mistress
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: Esther is a new werewolf...And she intends t leave her mark on someone. Namely Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

**Mistress**

Teen Wolf Fanfic…..

I don't own the show. Esther is an O/C. Doesn't identify with Esther Ghaunt, from That Little Persistent Kid.

Derek figured this would happen. Turning Esther Mahone had been a mistake. This proved it. She saw Stiles, though had only spoken to him a few times, and in a second had him pinned to the wall.

"Esther!" Derek commanded. He ripped the girl from the meek human, but didn't miss the red liquid pouring from her lips. She didn't even bother to wipe her face. Just flipped Derek on his ass and stood in front of Stiles. Scott made an attempt to retrieve his best friend, but was thrown into a wall.

"Haha." She wasn't sure if that was Esther or wolf Esther. Either one was so fucking horny she couldn't subside it. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and dragged into the basement of the Hale house.

"Fuck off, Derek!" She growled. Suddenly, she was chained up.

"Scott, get Stiles out of here!" Derek yelled. And then, Esther was out.

-The next day-

"What's going on?" She was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistress**

**Teen Wolf Fanfic**

Esther whined in her cell. She needed her mate, the caress of her man's touch, the smell of his skin.

"Esther!" Derek warns her. They'd all gotten sick of her moaning and groaning. She yanked on the chains angrily. She screamed into the blackness. Derek suddenly walked down the stairs. "Stiles, get over here. Somebody would like to see you. Not me, jackass! Yes Esther! If you don't come here now, once the full moon hits, and she shifts, nothing on heaven or earth is going keep her from getting to you. No matter how far you go, she'll find you. And she'll kill whoever gets in her way. NOW!" Esther got a hangdog look on her face.

"Can I talk to him?" She whispered. Derek turned to her.

"She wants to talk to you. Now, on the phone, ding dong. She hasn't seen or heard from you in 2 weeks. You owe her that" He put the phone up to her ear.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"I miss you."

"I…ugh…you too." He burbled.

"Are you coming to see me?"

"Um…. Maybe not today, like tomorrow... Or sund-"

"YOU'RE COMING TODAY OR I'M RIPPING YOUR THROAT OUT!"

"Esther!" Derek warned.

"Ok, ok. I'm on my way. Gimme 5 minutes." Stiles said, defeated.

"You have 3."

"Bye." He hung up. Derek looked at her.

"Happy?" He said.

"I guess." Derek made his way upstairs. The door opened again, and Esther shot her eyes upwards.

"Hello Esther." Peter said, walking down the steps.

"Hi Peter."

"I heard you have a visitor coming to see you today. Is that correct?"

"Uhuh. Stiles is coming."

"Then can we take you off the chains?"

"Derek hasn't said anything about that yet."

"Let's take these chains off." He said, unlocking the chains from her bloodied up wrists. Peter brushed some hair out of her face. "Stiles is very lucky to have such a pretty mate."

"Thank you."

"Now, let me see your wrists. Oh that blood just won't do. Let's clean you up."

"Stiles is coming…Stiles is coming..."

"I guess the bite did nothing for your Turrets*." They got upstairs and she saw Issac. "Stiles is coming!"

"That's nice." Isaac said, uncaring. They passed Boyd and Erica next.

"Stiles is coming."

"What. Ever." Erica mumbled. Derek almost bit Peter's head off.

"You let her OUT!" He yelled.

"Stiles is coming." She said.

"Well, she has to clean up, doesn't she?" Peter reasoned.

"Stiles is coming." She repeated.

"She might go after him." Derek retorted.

"Stiles is coming." She couldn't stop it.

"We can control her now, Derek." Peter replied.

"Stiles is coming." Esther tried to stop, but she had to say it.

"Do we know we can?" Derek was angry and agitated.

"Stiles is coming." Esther felt like crying.

"Derek, she's pretty well harmless right now. Her mindset is that he's going to be with her." Peter was right.

"Stiles is coming." Esther knew Derek hated when she got on something like this.

"Can we afford to think that, Peter?"

"Stiles is coming."

"Yes, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Stiles is coming!" Esther whined.

"I KNOW NOW SHUT UP ESTHER!" Derek yelled. Esther's eyes turned blue. Derek had crossed the line. She knew she was wolfing out, but said alpha had neglected to teach her how to control herself.

"Esther." Peter said, before clotheslining her to the ground. "Behave. Or you get the chains." Esther dusted herself off and went to the bathroom. Derek insisted they had well water, so the water was weird and stinky, but it did the job. She found a change of clothes ready for her, but they forgot her shirt.

"Alright, whoever decided I needed to change forgot my" She found herself looking at Stiles. Whose eyes shot right to her chest. "Shirt. What, have you never seen tits before?"

"Ugh..Yeah."

"Aignt. Wrong answer. Off with the shirt."

"What?"

"Just give it to me."


End file.
